Romeo & Cinderella
by sugA u-u
Summary: No soy buena haciendo resúmenes así que solo diré: Canción Romeo & Cinderella de Vocaloid sumado con los personajes de PoT y algo de mi imaginación es igual a este fic... así que si quieren pasen y leanlo y si no... Bueno Ustedes se lo pierden(?


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Cómo les va? Les presento a mi alocada idea que surgió de la convinación de PoT con la canción Romeo & Cinderella (versión de Rin y Len claro esta ¬¬u ) sumandole algo de mi propia imaginación... Espero que les guste...

Ah... ya me olvidaba ^^U Disclaimer (o como se llame, saben lo de los derechos de autor):

1º Los personajes de la serie de anime PoT pertenece a su respectivo autor... saben de antemano que si me pertenecieran habría más romance en la serie... y el Kirihara x Ann sería lo que dominaría, aparte de que Sakuno no sería tan poco expresiva y demás.

2º Ni las canciones de Vocaloid, ni sus personajes me pertenecen ... pertenecen tambien a sus respectivos autores.

Bueno... espero que lo disfruten :D

* * *

><p>- Ya son las 12 de la noche, es hora de que los adultos se vallan a dormir- pensaba mientras decía a mis padres- "Buenas noches espero que gocen de muy buenos sueños"-.<p>

Luego me recosté en mi cama mientras me hacía la dormida y escuchaba los múltiples murmullos que hacían mis padres para comunicarse sin "despertarme" nuevamente.

- Parece un ángel ¿No? ¿Cielo?- es lo que decía mi madre antes de salir de mi habitación.

- Parecerá uno en su vestido de novia cuando se case con Akira- Habló él, y luego de decir eso se fueron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

No podía creer lo que mi padre había dicho, ¿Yo? ¿Casada con otro hombre que no fuese él? No podía siquiera imaginarlo. Yo lo amaba, y él a mi ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía?

Llore en silencio unos momentos, mire el reloj, eran las 12:30 pasadas, me arregle lo mejor que pude. No quería que él notara que había estado llorando, no quería que se enterara en estos momentos de la cruel verdad... de que me habían prometido a otro.

¡Y todo por que no era tan rico como nosotros! O, más bien, por que según mi padre, "pertenece a una banda criminal" ¡Pero ni siquiera es una organización criminal! O sea no les estoy hablando de "La Mafia" o algo por el estilo.

Personalmente no podía creer esta injusticia, no quería terminar como Julieta. Lo único que quería era escapar con él y despertar a su lado, pero sabía que eso era imposible en estos momentos, que él nunca me lo pediría o aceptaría por lo menos.

Me asome al balcón, dentro de 15 minutos a más tardar él llegara, así que tendría que amarrar una cuerda a una de las fuertes barandillas de mármol para que él pudiese trepar el piso que separaba mi balcón del suelo.

Al terminar, volví a entrar a mi habitación. Revisé la puerta por la cual habían salido mis padres y... estaba cerrada con llave ¿Acaso ellos, mis padres, pensaban que no lo podría volver a ver en las noches con la puerta cerrada? Pues... si eso pensaban ¡Qué equivocados estaban!

Me senté en mi cama a seguir esperando, él acostumbrara hacerme esperar unos 15 minutos más de lo pactado mientras burlaba la seguridad de mi mansión, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Me mire en es el espejo frente a mi cama, llevaba puesto un pijama azul de encaje negro, con mis típicas hebillitas sujetando mi flequillo. Suspire mientras bajaba la vista.

¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él?

Mal, seguramente querría ir a golpear a mi padre y luego a mi "prometido". Nunca entendí como me pude enamorar tanto de una persona tan... ¿Violenta? Ah sí, ya me acuerdo, me enamore de él por que en realidad es el chico más tierno y lindo que he conocido bajo esa faceta "fuerte" o "violenta" que tiene.

Me quede tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que la cuerda se tenso por el peso de alguien que estaba subiendo por allí. Solo lo note cuando levante la vista hacía el balcón y lo vi a él. Con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Sonriéndome, con sus zapatos en su mano para no hacer ruido al caminar, apoyado sobre el barandal mirándome dulcemente.

Le devolví la sonrisa como pude, tratando de que no se notara mi tristeza.

Un recuerdo se apodera de mi mente en ese momento, el recuerdo del sabor de los caramelos que mi madre hacía cuando era pequeña. Esos ricos caramelos, que aunque eran deliciosos, su sabor no se comparaba con la sensación de lo "prohibido" que ahora me recorría el cuerpo. Pero, ese "delicioso" sabor prohibido era opacado por ese mismo motivo. Que nuestro amor este prohibido por mi padre y madre hacía que se convirtiera en un sabor amargo... muy amargo.

Lentamente él se fue acercando.

- ¿Hasta dónde podremos llegar esta noche?- Ese pensamiento se apodero, ahora, de mi mente, al verlo a cinco pasos de distancia- Esta noche quiero llegar más lejos contigo- fue la respuesta que pensó mi mente mientras le dirigía una tierna sonrisa a Kirihara.

Con algo de miedo cruce mis piernas. Nunca habíamos pasado de algún que otro beso, el siempre me había respetado. Pero... hoy era diferente, hoy se cumplía 1 año desde que empezamos a salir clandestinamente y empezamos a utilizar el sistema de encontrarnos a escondidas tal y cual hacían Romeo y Julieta.

Aun recuerdo como sucedió todo...

- ¿¡ANN ME ESCUCHASTES! NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A SALIR CON ESE CHICO ES MUY PELIGROSO- Me gritaba mi madre.

- ¡ES UN LADRÓN!¡UN MISERABLE!¡SOLO TE QUIERE POR TU DINERO! – Gritaba a la vez mi padre-

- NO VES QUE CASI MATA A TU HERMANO.- grito de la nada ella.

- NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR ME ESCUCHASTE... LA POLICIA DEBE ESTAR AHORA MISMO BUSCADOLO... ¡ESE DESGRACIADO!- seguía gritando él.

Yo solo asentía con la cabeza mientras lloraba. A partir de ese día comenzaron a cerrar con llave la puerta de mi habitación.

Yo sabía a la perfección lo que había pasado, sus palabras no me sorprendían ni afectaban. Ya sabía como era él y por que casi había matado esa noche a mi hermano.

Kirihara, pertenecía, o mejor dicho pertenece, a la banda "Rikkaidai Fuzoku" es un grupo de chicos que roba a los ricos para darle a los pobres (1)... junto con "Seigaku", son unas de las bandas "delictivas" más buscadas por la policía. Maldita la hora en la que nací en una familia de policías, en la que nací en una familia acomodada económicamente que podría ser victima de los robos que hacían ese grupo de chicos tan simpáticos.

La jefatura de policía Fudomine es liderada por mi hermano, aunque si fuese por él tal vez formaría parte de uno de esos grupos "en contra de la ley" pero la influencia de mi padre hizo que este se viera envuelto en esta situación.

Esa noche Kirihara, Marui y Nioh tenían que entrar a robar en mi casa. Marui es un chico hiperactivo experto en algunas acrobacias, todo equipo delictivo tiene uno entre sus filas. Es por eso que como si nada pudo trepar el muro que separa mi casa de la calle y luego les lanzo unas sogas a Nioh y a Akaya para que treparan.

Todo salía bien para ellos, hasta el momento en el que mi hermano los descubrió, por mera casualidad y alerto a toda la jefatura de policía, en ese momento Kirihara golpeo en la nuca a mi hermano de manera que quedara inconsciente, y salió corriendo con sus amigos.

La única cara que pudo distinguir mi padre fue la de él, ya que Akaya volvió minutos más tarde en busca de algo y se topo con él. ¿Por qué digo que casi mata a mi hermano? Pues por que al caer al piso, su cabeza choco contra una silla provocando entonces una fuerte contusión, de la cual por suerte se recuperó.

Meses más tarde me enamore de él, lo conocía del colegio... pero esa es otra historia.

Volviendo a esa noche...

Nos miramos por unos momentos, las palabras sobraban. Él se "abalanzo" contra mi dejándome tendida sobre la cama de modo que el quedara sobre mi. Un inevitable sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas.

Trátame con delicadeza- ¡Maldita frase que se escapo de mis labios! El nunca me trataría de otra forma. Note como su mirada se volvía algo seria y triste, parecía perdida.

Luego volvió a ser el de siempre, para mi fortuna, y me sonrió dulcemente como solo a mí me hacía. Acaricio mi mejilla con la palma de su mano transmitiéndome tranquilidad.

Nunca te trataría de otra forma... Ann- fue lo que me dijo.

Una traviesa sonrisa se me dibujo en la cara, apoye mis manos en sus hombros incitándolo a que se acerque aún más a mi. Una sonrisa de ¿satisfacción? Surco su rostro mientras yo lo acercaba cada vez más. Y, sin más preámbulo bese sus labios, profundizando cada vez más el beso.

Los minutos pasaban, el calor de mi cuerpo aumentaba con cada beso. Pero, sentía que tenía que contarle la verdad... odiaba mentirle u ocultarle algo por que él se percataba de aquello.

- ¿Te pasa algo amor?- dijo separándose un poco de mi y sentándose sobre la cama mientras yo lo imitaba.

- Es que... es que...- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, lagrimas desesperadas en busca de contención, un llanto que no emitían sonidos para no llamar la atención pero que si pudiera gritaría del dolor. Ese dolor que se había apoderado de mi antes de su llegada pareció intensificarse con la presencia de él allí.

- Ann... ¿Q- Qué te pasa?- fue lo único que atino a decir antes de abrazarme.

Me acomode en su pecho, tratando de tranquilizarme... respire hondo y aún hipando dije...

- Me... me quieren hacer casar con otro- estaba lista, lista para contenerlo en cualquier ataque de furia repentina para que no llamara la atención. Él es... digamos algo impulsivo, pero extrañamente solo me abrazó más fuerte de lo que antes lo hacía.

- Ann... te lo iba a proponer más tarde... te lo quería decir después para que pienses con claridad y mañana me des una respuesta... pero veo que el tiempo se nos esta acabando- dijo él sorprendiéndome con sus palabras ¿Qué era lo que tramaba? – Ann tu... ¿Querrías escapar a mi lado para, luego casarte conmigo e irnos de este pueblucho? – dijo mientras me mostraba una cajita de terciopelo púrpura donde había un pequeño anillo con incrustaciones de piedritas preciosas.

Me quede anonadada, rápidamente lleve mis manos a mi boca en señal de asombro... quería gritarle en todos los idiomas cosas como ¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡ME CASARE CONTIGO! ¿POR QUÉ TE TARDASTE TANTO EN PEDIRMELO? ¿BAKA NO VES QUE SIEMPRE TE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO?

Parecía que lo estaba haciendo esperar mucho, se notaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y también que estaba algo nervioso. Así que solo tome el anillo y me lo coloque en mi dedo, lo mire por unos momentos... estaba echo a mi medida... era, simplemente hermoso. Lagrimas de felicidad brotaron de mis ojos.

- ¿Eso es un si?- pregunto incrédulo.

- Es un claro que si- respondí con una sonrisa al momento de tirarme encima para besarlo- hoy mismo escapamos- le dije, creo que no esperaba que yo tome la iniciativa.

Después de todo yo no quiero terminar como Julieta... ella termino muy mal, yo... yo quiero terminar como Cenicienta ¿Es muy difícil de entender? Quiero tener un final feliz, como ella, quiero que mi príncipe me rescate del calvario en el que estoy viviendo. Por suerte creo que terminare como la segunda... Feliz con él a mi lado.

- Como usted ordene- me dijo divertido antes de bajar por la soga que estaba atada aún en el barandal, le sonreí antes de verlo descender por ella.

Mire el reloj de mi habitación, marcaban las 4 de la mañana... sonreí, dentro de poco abría cambio de guardia así que podríamos escapar tranquilos. Tome una maleta y metí unos ahorros que tenía guardado, siempre hay que tener algo, sabía que tendría que sobornar a alguien para que nos dejara pasar o que tendríamos que comprar algún boleto o pasaje para irnos a otro lado. Suspire, si fuera por mi iría solo con mi uniforme de colegio, o con mi mismo pijama pero no, necesitaba ropa algo más discreta para que no me reconocieran, así que me cambie lo más rápido que pude. Coloque alguna que otra prenda más en mi bolso, y escribí una nota que decía:

"Romeo y Cenicienta" dejándola sobre mi cama de sabanas blancas junto con una manzana roja completa. (2)

Luego me asome al balcón. Estaba feliz y a la vez triste... dejaría a toda mi familia... a mi hermano mayor al cual adoraba, a mi padre y madre, que a pesar de ser codiciosos los amaba por lo que son.

- Dejare todo- susurre para mi.

Sin darme cuenta toque el anillo que minutos antes me había regalado Kirihara. Toda duda y pena desapareció al verlo bajo mi balcón con los brazos abiertos esperándome. Reí, y luego salte y él me atrapo... estaba muy feliz entre sus brazos. Me soltó dejándome en el piso, y luego me tomo de la mano mientras ambos comenzábamos a correr.

Como habíamos premeditado, estaba el cambio de guardia por lo que fue fácil salir de casa.

Corrimos y corrimos, hasta llegar a la estación de tren donde nos esperaban algunos de sus compañeros con las cosas listas para el viaje. Entre ellas ropa, dinero y los boletos del tren. Subimos rápidamente luego de despedirnos de ellos. El tren comenzó a andar, dirigiéndonos a otro lugar lo más rápido posible, felices, los dos juntos.

Y como termina la historia de la Cenicienta "Vivimos felices para siempre" o al menos eso planeamos hacer. (3)

* * *

><p>1= Bien al estilo Robin Hood XD<p>

2= Según lo que entiendo... la manzana roja completa significa que ella no ha pecado...

3= Odie el final XD No sé me quedo algo raro, siento que le falta algo :/ así que los entiendo si no les gusta pero tenía ganas de subirlo ahora (sumandole que las personalidades me salieron muy OC)

Pero no se quejen mucho que bastante con que escribo una historia Ann x Kirihara que a mi pesar escacean u.u Acuerdense de dejar Rewievs así subo la 2º parte de esta historia... No se emocionen es la misma historia contada desde la perspectiva de nuestro amado Akaya XD con escenas ineditas de esta narración XD

Así que **DEJEN REWIEVS **


End file.
